


Union

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Melkor draws Mairon away from his work and into their bed.





	Union

**Author's Note:**

> Discarded working title: owo

Mairon groaned in annoyance as he filled out yet another form, this time something about mining production. He whisked away the ink stains on his hands with a quick gust of magic. He gave a deep sigh as he picked up his eagle feather quill once more.

 

 A soft footstep made him turn. Melkor stood behind his chair. Mairon jumped, not having noticed his lord enter their shared chambers.

 

 “You are still working?” Melkor's lips quirked into a frown, brow furrowing. Mairon nodded. “Yes, my lord. This needs to be done by tomorrow.”

 

 “Not anymore, it doesn't.” Melkor rested one large hand on the back of Mairon's chair. “I am lord here. I decide when your paperwork must be completed. You have been working yourself far too hard as of late.”

 

 “I think I know how I can help you relax.” Melkor whispered, leaning in closer.  “Come to bed with me.” His breath was hot on Mairon's ear. The Maia shivered. Despite the unfinished paperwork covering the desk before him, the idea was tempting.

 

 “You have worked enough, Mairon. You deserve to be rewarded.” Melkor kissed the side of his neck, lips warm on his skin.

 

 “Alright.” Mairon whispered, standing. He let Melkor lead him to their bed, pausing to kiss him before spinning him around and pushing him to the mattress.

 

 Melkor undid his robes without hesitation, letting them slide off Mairon's shoulders before casting them aside entirely. Mairon reached up to the clasps of Melkor's tunic, unfastening them as he grew excited to the thought of being pleasured by his master.

 

 “May I bind you?” Melkor asked as his tunic dropped to the floor, reaching down to rub the outline of Mairon's cock through his leggings.

 

 “Yes.” Mairon whispered his consent, head tilted back in pleasure as he pressed his clothed erection into his palm.

 

 Melkor smiled. “Strip yourself for me, precious. Lie on the bed.” Mairon nodded and obeyed as Melkor hastened to collect a length of coiled night-dark rope from a chest on the opposite side of the stone room.

 

 Mairon kicked his leggings and undergarments off, lust overriding his urge to store them properly, and laid back on top of the black covers. He stared up at the canopy above him, surprised to feel his arousal already building.

 

 Melkor sat down beside him, taking off his own trousers with quick motions. Mairon made to touch his master’s half-hard cock, but Melkor grabbed his wrist.

 

 “No, precious, tonight is about you.” Melkor kissed him adoringly, then moved both his hands above his head. He easily held both Mairon's slender wrists in one large hand, and with the other he brought the rope up to loop around Mairon's arms.

 

 Mairon was tied expertly, Melkor easily making and tightening the knots. The other end of the soft rope was tugged through a small hoop on the ornate headboard, designed for that express purpose.

 

 He kissed him, open-mouthed and hot, cupping Mairon's face delicately. He only broke off their kiss when the Maia made an impatient noise against his lips.

 

 Black ropes contrasted sharply with Mairon's pale skin as his wrists flexed experimentally at the velvety ties. Melkor smiled softly at him, kissing his forehead and running a hand down Mairon's bare chest. His fingers traced invisible lines on his skin, making him shiver beneath him.

 

 Mairon's head fell to one side and he whined as Melkor brought his lips to one nipple and sucked gently, coaxing it to hardness. He played with his other nipple, rolling it between his fingers as Mairon shuddered beneath his touch. He tensed when Melkor tugged on the little bar through his nipple, the pain making it feel even more intoxicating. His tongue swirled around the other bar, the taste of metal sharp in his mouth.

 

 Melkor's free hand slid lightly across his stomach, making the Maia cant his hips upwards. Pausing to caress his hip, he moved his hand down to Mairon's already-hard cock. Mairon let out a breathy moan as Melkor teased the underside of the head.

 

 “Do you know how beautiful you are?” Melkor whispered as he raised his head. Mairon’s eyes shone at the praise. Melkor pressed small kisses to his neck, occasionally moving to his cheek or shoulder. Mairon flushed and turned away, but one quick touch of their fëar told Melkor that he was alright.

 

 “My little flame.” Melkor spoke softly before kissing him passionately, continuing to tease his cock with fleeting touches. Mairon bit his lip, holding back a moan as Melkor laid one hand on his inner thigh, fingers splaying over the soft skin.

 

 Mairon gasped as Melkor gently parted his legs, kissing down his torso. Mairon's chest rose and fell rapidly with his breath, and his fingers curled into the velvet ropes pinning his hands above his head.

 

 Melkor stroked his cock faster now, hand working from base to tip. He moved his lips to Mairon's other nipple, laving his tongue thoroughly over the stiff peak. Every time he shifted the piercing, Mairon whined exquisitely. The sparks of pain mixed with heady pleasure, further arousing him.

 

Melkor kept stroking Mairon, letting him thrust his hips to meet the hand around his throbbing cock. Idly playing with Mairon's nipples, he pressed their lips together and kissed him passionately. When at last they broke apart, he leaned over to whisper close to one pointed ear.

 

 “My beautiful lieutenant. This fortress would not be here now without your guidance and work. I love you more with every day that passes.” Melkor’s touch was warm, caresses fleeting on Mairon's glowing skin.

 

 Mairon looked down at Melkor, face crimson. He tensed up despite the comforting warmth of his lord's touch, almost wishing his hands were free so he could better hide his face.

 

 He bit back a whine as Melkor stroked his cock, hand moving smoothly up and down over it. His hand slowly picked up speed, sending jolts of pleasure through Mairon's veins.

 

 “Are you ready, my love?” Melkor whispered, running his thumb over the head of Mairon's cock. Mairon nodded. “Please.” His voice was breathless and quiet, barely a sigh.

 

 Melkor flicked his tongue up his cock in one quick motion. Mairon closed his eyes and moaned, sparks bursting in his hair.

 

 Melkor set a steady rhythm, taking more of Mairon's cock into his mouth. His Maia cried out softly, wrists flexing in his bindings in an attempt to grasp onto Melkor's head.

 

 The Vala lowered his head further, tongue working against his cock, one hand stroking Mairon's hip. He threw back his head and whimpered as Melkor drew back to suck on the tip of his cock. His tongue flicked across the slit, making Mairon's back arch gracefully. His gasp of pleasure shifted to a moan as Melkor took his cock back into his mouth.

 

 Melkor pressured one slicked finger to Mairon's ass while he sucked him, rubbing gently. Mairon couldn't help but tense, despite the lack of penetration.

 

 Melkor moved his head away from his cock and looked up at him. “Relax, precious. Let me pleasure you.” He soothingly entwined his fëa with Mairon's, letting the Maia feel his love for him.

 

 He waited until he felt Mairon's body relax to take his cock back into his mouth. He twitched and moaned, legs parting further.

 

 Melkor slowly pressed one finger into Mairon, feeling him tense around him. He continued driving Mairon to the brink with his lips and tongue while he pushed in further, experimentally crooking his finger on occasion.

 

 Mairon keened when Melkor slid a second finger in and curled them perfectly, pressing hard into the spot that made Mairon come undone. His legs shook and his mouth fell open, eyes glazed over with the sudden rush of dizzying pleasure. His cock was so hard it was nearly painful. He instinctively moved his hands to touch himself, to take himself in hand and relieve the pressure, but the ropes held him fast.

 

 Melkor fingered him hard, working him open while lapping at his leaking cock. His tongue teased the head, making Mairon shiver. The sensation was almost too intense. He keened as a third finger slid in, Melkor alternating between massaging and hard, quick thrusts. He knew exactly what drove Mairon wild.

 

  Mairon felt his orgasm approaching fast, hips bucking wildly between pressing Melkor's fingers deeper and thrusting his cock further into his mouth. He whined his master's name needily, eyes squeezed shut as his back arched and he writhed on the mattress.

 

 Melkor felt the familiar twitch of Mairon's cock that meant he was close to release. He gave one more hard thrust, fingers curling into his sweet spot, before sliding his fingers out and letting his cock fall from his mouth.

 

 Mairon gasped brokenly as the stimulation stopped, halting his orgasm before it could begin. His whole body shuddered, and he gave a frustrated whine.

 

 Melkor chuckled and bent to kiss Mairon deeply, caressing him like one would a beloved pet. Mairon returned the kiss with a fiery passion, sparks playing through his hair.

 

 Melkor pulled back and reached over to their bedside table, retrieving one of Mairon's black silk scarves. He looked down at his Maia. Mairon was shivering slightly, still recovering from his denied climax.

 

 “May I blindfold you, precious?” Melkor asked, stroking Mairon's hair with his free hand.

 

 “Yes. Please.” Mairon consented, heat coiling in his abdomen at the thought of being so helpless before his master.

 

 Melkor draped the scarf over his eyes and secured it behind his head with deft fingers. “Is that alright?” He asked, before pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

 

 “It's good.” Mairon nodded, swallowing thickly. Melkor reached down to play with his nipples, the lack of warning making Mairon gasp.

 

 He would normally hate being laid out this vulnerable, hands tied and eyes covered, but he trusted Melkor. He would take care of him.

 

 “You are lovely like this, precious.” Melkor tugged at the bars in his nipples, the pressure just enough to give Mairon a thrill of molten pleasure. His mouth fell open wordlessly, a faint groan rising in his throat.

 

 “You respond so well for me.” A hand lightly touched his stomach, making Mairon jolt in surprise. Fingers traced lower, gliding from the base of his cock to the tip, dipping into the precome gathered at the head.

 

 “My darling little flame.” The mattress dipped as Melkor moved, positioning himself between Mairon’s spread legs. He picked up his legs, parting them further. Mairon flushed at the new position, Melkor's hands firm under his knees.

 

 Melkor teasingly rubbed his entrance with one finger, making Mairon tense in anticipation, only to move away and press his fingers to the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, nearly hard enough to leave marks.

 

 The pain made Mairon exhale sharply, breath hissing between clenched teeth. He trembled as Melkor played with his cock, lingering touches driving Mairon to the brink of insanity.

 

 Melkor pressed his lips eagerly to his, letting Mairon deepen their kiss. As he gasped and moaned in Melkor's arms, the Vala slowly pressed his cock into Mairon's ass.

 

 His mouth falling open in a perfect o-shape, Mairon tossed his head back and mewled, tensing automatically.

 

 “Relax, precious.” Melkor stroked his cock, making Mairon sigh and moan with pleasure. He bottomed out with a groan, Mairon shivering with the feeling of being filled. “Tell me when I can move.”

 

 “You can move.” Mairon consented breathlessly, after several lingering moments. Melkor pulled halfway out and began to push back in, hips moving in a steady rhythm. He angled his thrusts as they gradually grew faster, searching for the spot that he knew would send his Maia into ecstasy.

 

 Mairon writhed as best he could in his bound state and moaned loudly. His eyes closed beneath the blindfold when his master moaned in pleasure.

 

 “Did that feel good?” He whispered, biting at the Maia’s neck. Mairon whined and blushed, hands flexing at the bonds as Melkor thrust hard against his prostate.

 “Please do that again.” He managed to whisper between his gasps, legs in the air and hair fanning out over the bed. Melkor obliged, holding onto one thigh and using his free hand to steadily pump Mairon's cock.

 

  Precome dripped onto Mairon’s stomach as he shook with pleasure, biting his lip to hold back his ecstatic moans. His head fell to the side, hiding his face under a curtain of sweat-damp hair.

 

 “Let go, precious, I've got you.” Melkor soothed, biting lightly at his shoulder. Mairon closed his eyes and moaned, legs shaking as he claimed Melkor’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

 

 Melkor thrust harder, his cock thick enough to hit Mairon’s prostate on every stroke. The stimulation was intense and close enough to constant that it made sparks burst across Mairon’s vision.

 

 “Harder, please.” Mairon whimpered as they broke apart, lips swollen from their kisses. Melkor chuckled into his shoulder. “If I go any harder, you'll be sitting on cushions for days.”

 

 “Does it sound like I care?” Mairon knew his voice was demanding, but he no longer cared. He needed release too much to bother with decorum. Melkor’s lips curved into a tiny smile as he obeyed his request.

 

 Mairon bucked his hips to meet his thrusts, moaning loudly as Melkor pressed against his prostate. The Vala’s hand sped up on his cock, heedless of the precome spilling onto his fingers.

 

 “You feel so good, little flame. You're so beautiful, so perfect for me.” Melkor praised, watching Mairon moan blissfully as he lost himself to pleasure.

 

 Mairon's fëa sparked brightly as he approached his climax once more. Melkor sensed it and caressed him soothingly, his free hand running up Mairon's chest. “Hold back for me. Wait for my command.”

 

 Mairon managed a tiny nod as Melkor adjusted his angle to one more enjoyable for them both, thrusting deeper into his beloved Maia.

 

  Powerful emotion fizzled along their mental connection, Mairon’s spirit quivering and yet roaring with flame. Melkor sent back all his love for him, their souls mingling.

 

 “You are doing so well, my Mairon.” Melkor stroked his cock slowly, teasing at the slit with feather-light touches. He peppered reassuring kisses to his forehead and cheeks as Mairon sobbed with pleasure.

 

 Melkor groaned and bit his lip as heat coiled in his abdomen, his orgasm rapidly approaching. Mairon whined as his hand sped up on his cock. “Not yet, Mairon.” He warned, seeing the blissful look on the Maia’s flushed face.

 

 “Please, my lord!” He closed his eyes and struggled to steady himself, clinging to Melkor's fëa.

 

 Melkor kissed him passionately, tugging at his hair and making him moan against his mouth. They moved together, both hurtling towards their climax as they groaned in unison.

 

 Melkor pulled back as Mairon cried out in pleasure, toes curling and entire body shuddering. “I love you, my precious.” Melkor soothed as he thrust hard, cock throbbing when Mairon tightened around his erection.

 

 “You can come now, Mairon.” Melkor whispered hotly, tugging gently at the fiery hair. “Say my name for me.”

 

“Melkor!” Mairon’s back arched as light rippled under his skin and his eyes squeezed shut. He screamed in ecstasy, gasping out his master's name once more as he spilled hard on his own chest. His cock pulsed in Melkor's hand as his vision blurred and his mind blanked out.

 

 The pure bliss that shot over their fëa bond sent the Vala over the edge. Moaning shamelessly, he came hard, hands curling in Mairon's hair and yanking hard. The pain elicited a shrill cry from Mairon, finally trailing off into a soft whimper.

 

 Melkor pulled out and undid the blindfold, the silk scarf cast carelessly aside as Melkor moved on to untying Mairon's wrists.

 

 Mairon blinked lazily up at his master, lying limp and sated on the bed. Melkor pulled him close, Mairon whining when Melkor's thigh brushed his spent cock. He tucked the blankets around them, letting Mairon cuddle up to his broad chest.

 

 “Thank you, my lord.” Mairon whispered, massaging each wrist in turn. The bonds had barely been strong enough to leave marks, and the ache left by the ropes was nearly as pleasant as the one between Mairon's thighs.

 

 “I love you, Mairon. I always shall.” He kissed the top of his head as the Maia snuggled closer, tiredness already settling in along with the satisfying throb left by the evening's activities.

 

 “And I love you.” Mairon’s voice was muffled by his master's chest, but he had no trouble feeling that Mairon truly meant those words. Their fëar glowed and mingled, nothing but love and devotion passing along their bond.

 

 Mairon slept well for the first time in ages that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is alright


End file.
